


You get caught ;)

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Fanfiction, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, final fantasy series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	You get caught ;)

Noctis

You moan as Noctis kisses down your neck. It had been a long week for you guys and you just wanted to let off a little steam. You let out a breath as you helped him get his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. Noctis lifted you from the ground and wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed you up against the wall. Grinding against him you watched as his eyes closed tightly as he let out a moan.

“Not fair.” He breathed out as he lifted your shirt over your head and dropped it to the ground.

You smirked at him and he grabbed your ass making you gasp in surprise. He moved forward and pressed his lips to your and moved his tongue into your mouth. You two fought for dominance, and you ended up losing. Not that you were complaining. As he pulled away from you, you grabbed his bottom lip with your teeth before he could pull away completely.

Noctis slowly ran his hands up your back as he reached for the clasp on your bra. Realising his lip, you held back a moan and bit your lip. He got your bra off and you let it fall to the floor. His eyes got darker with lust as he looked at you and you felt excited.

“Son have you-” 

You shrieked as the door opened and covered your chest with your hands. Regis froze at the door as he watched his son drop his girlfriend to the ground and place her behind him.

“Why didn’t you knock?!” Noctis yelled out of embarrassment in being caught by his father

“I did knock it looks like you two didn’t hear me.” Regis smirked as he looked at his son

You buried your face in Noctis’s back, wishing that the floor would just eat you. Your face was bright red and you couldn’t even look at Regis.

“I’ll leave you too, just be careful.” Regis laughed as he walked out of the room

“I should have locked the door.” Noctis cursed and rubbed the back of his neck

“Well, that ruined the mood.” You giggled still highly embarrassed

Noctis smirked as he picked you up and tossed you on his bed. You grunted as you landed on the bed and looked up to see Noctis hovering over you. He leaned down and placed his lips near your ear.

“I’m sure I can bring it back.” He huskily whispered 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto 

“Prom!” You moan out

You two were alone in the motel room. It had been awhile since you and Prompto had alone time together and you two were going to make it count. Prompto smirked as you called out his name and licked the inside of your thigh. You laid on the bed in just your underwear while Prompto hovered over you.

“That’s right baby, say my name.” Prompto told you as he placed his head in your neck

Your breath hitched as you felt him bite your neck. He licked over the spot he just bit and you pulled his pants down lower with your feet. Prompto took off his shirt and you bit your lip. Eyes clouding over with lust. Prompto grabbed you by your ankles and pulled you so your legs were around his hips

“Prompto~ I need you.” You moaned as you ground into him and he gripped your hips and let out a shaky breath

The door opened and you two looked over to see Ignis walking into the room. Your eyes widened in horror as you met his eyes. Ignis quickly cover his eyes and turned around so his back was toward you and Prompto.

“Next time it would be wise to lock the door.” Ignis tell you calmly even though you can see his ears turning pink.

He quickly walked out of the room and silence engulfed the room.

“I thought you locked the door!” You groaned as you cover your face with your hands

“Oops.” Prompto laughs nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck

“Get dressed we have to apologize to Ignis.” You sighed and moved to get off the bed.

He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you back down on the bed.

“Later.” He smirked 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio

You bit your lip as Gladio shoved you against the wall. Being with a group does take the sexy fun times out of your relationship since you don’t get much alone time. Gladio grabs a fist full of your hair and tilts your head back and slams his lips onto yours. You moan as you feel his leg go in between your and rub up against you. 

You feel your legs going weak and grip onto Gladio’s shirt. Sensing this Gladio grips your ass and lifts you up slowly pulling away from the kiss. Wrapping your legs around his hips you feel him pressing against you. Gladio lifted your shirt off and started kissing down to your chest. You smirked as you moved your hand down his chest and toward his pants. 

You felt him tense as you got closer and just barely ghosted over the bulge that was there. He growled at your teasing and decided not to play fair. He slowly moved his hand up your thigh. You bit your lip feeling his hand getting closer and closer only to stop.

“Tease.” You growled up and he bit at your jaw

“You started it.” You felt him smirk

You whine wanting to feel more of him. You unbutton his pants and teasingly move your hand down only to stop when you hear a crash. You and Gladio look to your left to see a tomato-faced Prompto standing in the doorway. You quickly remove your hands and wrap your arms around Gladio’s neck pushing your chest against his.

Without saying anything Prompto quickly slams the door shut and you can hear his quick footsteps going down the corridor. You snorted before breaking down laughing.

“Oh, poor Prompto.” You laugh and bury your face in Gladio’s neck

“He’s not going to be able to look at us for while.” Gladio chucked and you looked at him

“Look at us? Babe he’s not going to talk with us for at least a month!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis

You let out a shaky breath as you felt Ignis’s lips ghost your back. You had gotten back from dinner with the boys. You had decided to tease Ignis during dinner though by wearing the opened back black dress that you know he loves. It had been a long dinner to Ignis, all he wanted to do was get you out of that dress. Once you got back to your room he had trapped you in between the door and himself with no desire to let you escape.

“That wasn’t very nice of you dear. Teasing me like that.” He whispered in your ear and you felt a shiver go down your spine

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ignis.” You whisper back and he turned you around so your back was to the door.

Ignis placed his hands on your hip and leaned in so his body was flush against yours. Your breath hitched as you felt his hands move lower and watched as his eyes ghosted over with lust.

“You’ve been a very bad, love.” Ignis smirked as he slid his hands under your dress and slowly moved his hands up your legs

You gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward so his lips met yours. He tilted his head so he could kiss you deeper. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck and gasped when you felt him squeeze your thighs. Ignis lifted you up and moved you away from the door never breaking the kiss. 

Your back met the bed and your fingers started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Ignis pulled away from the kiss and hooked his fingers around your panties and slowly slid them off of you. You slid his shirt off of his shoulders and let it drop to the ground. Hearing somebody clear their throat you and Ignis both freeze and look over to see Gladio.

You shoot up so you’re in a sitting position on the bed and bury your face in your hands. You hear chuckling and look between your fingers to see Gladio laughing.

“Is there something you need Gladio?” Ignis asked him, his patience running thin

“Not anymore. Lock the door next time!” Gladio smirked before leaving the room

“I’m not going to be able to face him for at least four months.” You mumble


End file.
